


Chaotic Bottoms

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Bottom Konoha Akinori, Bottom Miya Osamu, Bottom Tendou Satori, Chaotic Bottoms, Friendly Rivalry, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Iwaizumi And Tendou Starts Wars With Each Other, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kita Shinsuke Suffers A Lot, Konoha Akinori Loves The Chaos, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Miya Atsumu Is Stupid, Miya Osamu Is Always Tired, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi Eita is So Done, The Tops Suffers, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, chaotic groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Bokuto starts a Group chat War between eight couples. Kageyama, Konoha, and Kenma thrives in the War. Iwaizumi and Kita are trying to stop the War. Tendou is making the war worst. And Osamu just don't care. But in the end of the day, it's the tops who is always receiving the short end of the stick.There's no peaceful day within the Chat, not when there are eight crazy Teenagers and eight suffering souls.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 304





	1. We The Bottoms

**Bokuto Koutarou adds Konoha Akinori, Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma, Tendou Satori, and Kita Shinsuke to ✨Petty Bottoms✨**

**Kita Shinsuke**

…

**Kita Shinsuke adds Miya Osamu to ✨ Petty Bottoms✨**

**Miya Osamu**

… 

**Miya Osamu**

No

**Kita Shinsuke**

Leave, and I'll make you run 100 laps

**Miya Osamu**

Fuck this shit; that’s Captain rights abuse

**Kageyama Tobio**

✨This. Is. A. Mistake✨

**Kageyama Tobio adds Iwaizumi Hajime to ✨ Petty Bottoms✨**

**Kozume Kenma**

Then why are u adding more?

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

I'm not petty

**Tendou Satori**

So u admit that u are a ✨ Bottom✨

**Konoha Akinori**

👀

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Fuck you

**Tendou Satori**

That's my boyfriend’s job, darling~

**Bokuto Koutarou**

😅🖐

**Bokuto Koutarou**

So there's a reason why I gather my fellow bottoms

**Miya Osamu**

First of all, i don’t know ya

**Konoha Akinori**

Yeah so why do you think im a bottom?

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Didn't even know you were a bottom?

**Kageyama Tobio**

Why isn’t every bottom here?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Ya'll need to chill

**Bokuto Koutarou**

So like i was saying

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I only add the ones i'm close too

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Well plus the ones you guys add

**Kozume Kenma**

Don't want to be here~

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Me too

**Kageyama Tobio**

Don’t leave me iwaizumi san

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

…

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Ok

**Tendou Satori**

Weak

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Shut the fuck up

**Tendou Satori**

😏

**Bokuto Koutarou**

So like i was saying 

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I want to prank our tops

**Tendou Satori**

K

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

No

**Kozume Kenma**

Yea no

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Why not!!!!!!!!

**Miya Osamu**

Sounds like a pain

**Kita Shinsuke**

Waste of time

**Konoha Akinori**

Ew

**Kageyama Tobio**

I would like to walk 

**Bokuto Koutarou**

But I don’t

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I want Kuroo to break me

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Too much info

**Kozume Kenma**

Annoying bitch

**Tendou Satori**

I think it’ll be fun

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Fun to you is hell to us bitch

**Tendou Satori**

You downer

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Yeah!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Please help a fellow bottom

**Kozume Kenma**

No~

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Kyanma!

**Kozume Kenma**

Ew

**Kozume Kenma**

U sound like kuro 

**Konoha Akinori**

Two kuroos? Too bad, so sad😒

**Bokuto Koutarou**

🥺

**Kozume Kenma**

Oh my god, if I do this, will you leave me alone?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Yes!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Please guys!

**Kita Shinsuke**

Fine

**Miya Osamu**

K

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Whatever

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Yea!

**Kageyama Tobio**

This is the biggest mistake of my life

____________________________________________

**Bokuto Koutarou create group chat**

**Bokuto Koutarou named group chat ❤️Coolest Couples❤️**

**Bokuto Koutarou adds Konoha Akinori, Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma, Tendou Satori, Kita Shinsuke, Iwaizumi Hajime, Miya Osamu, Semi Eita, Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shouyou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu, Oikawa Toru, Suna Rintarou, and Kuroo Tetsurou to ❤️Coolest Couples❤️**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Oikawa, you should’ve come to shiratorizawa

**Oikawa Toru**

No❤️

**Miya Atsumu**

Not the heart😭

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

U can keep him

**Oikawa Toru**

Iwa chan!

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Fine, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, you should've gone to Shiratorizawa

**Hinata Shouyou**

Oh no thanks 

**Kageyama Tobio**

U didn't want me in the first place, so no😒

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

…

**Oikawa Toru**

Damn, get wreck!

**Tendou Satori**

This is chaos, I love it 

**Semi Eita**

😒

**Tendou Satori**

😏 

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Stfu tendou

**Tendou Satori**

Make me darling

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Bitch do not call me that

**Akaashi Keiji**

Omg stop fighting

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Aren't we going to do it?

**Hinata Shouyou**

Do what?

**Kozume Kenma**

You'll see

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I don't like where this is going

**Suna Rintarou**

I really don't want to be here

**Kozume Kenma**

Welcome to my world 

**Hinata Shouyou**

Bokuto San🥺 hi!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Hinata🥺

**Kageyama Tobio**

Bokuto San, we aren't going to be here all-day😒

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Right!

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Bro, my love? What are you doing? When did you become close to these people?

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

These people?

**Miya Osamu**

Bitch

**Kozume Kenma**

😒

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I just want a boyfriend 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

What?

**Hinata Shouyou**

Are you dating Kuroo San🤔

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Bro🥺

**Semi Eita**

U weren't dating Nekoma’s Captain🤔

**Oikawa Toru**

Huh, why does this involve the rest of us?

**Kageyama Tobio**

It's about time bitch!

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kageyama?

**Akaashi Keiji**

Tobio?

**Semi Eita**

Who the hell is confused 

**Miya Atsumu**

Me 

**Miya Osamu**

Understandable, u dumb as fuck

**Miya Atsumu**

😧 gasps!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Alright☺️

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Bokuto?

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Why do you want a new boyfriend? Am I not enough

**Akaashi Keiji**

This turn dark all the sudden

**Bokuto Koutarou**

What are my options

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

There are options!?

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Okay stop right there

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Don’t make me go to your house

**Kageyama Tobio**

Alright

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kageyama stop helping him😭

**Kageyama Tobio sent a picture**

So this one has a lot of money and would treat you good

**Akaashi Keiji**

Are you selling your own boyfriend!?

**Akaashi Keiji**

Tobio, the hell

**Kageyama Tobio**

And you would be set for life

**Konoha Akinori**

Are you rich Akaashi👀

**Akaashi Keiji**

Not the point

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I'm not rich but I promise to make you happy🥺

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Now that's a man; I wish mine could be more like him😒 

**Oikawa Toru**

Iwa chan😭

**Kozume Kenma**

Umm

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kenma?

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Not you too🥺

**Kenma sent a picture**

This one would be really really nice to you and treat his mom well

**Hinata Shouyou**

You are selling me too😭🖐

**Miya Atsumu**

Not our boys giving us up😭🖐

**Tendou Satori sent a picture**

This one

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Tendou🤔

**Tendou Satori**

Is like totally obsessed with you and in love with you

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

I'm not🤔

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Yeah, that's more toward Akaashi

**Akaashi Keiji**

I ain't no hoe

**Akaashi Keiji**

I'm loyal to tobio

**Kozume Kenma**

He ain't loyal to you though😏

**Akaashi Keiji**

…

**Akaashi Keiji**

Bitch

**Tendou Satori**

Oh yeah, then why do u have so many pics of Bokuto’s thighs and ass😒

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

…

**Suna Rintarou**

🤭

**Bokuto Koutarou**

😳

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

👁👄👁🔪

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

What 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

I admire his form? Is it that wrong?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

No, thank you for liking my ass

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

You're welcome

**Iwaizumi Hajime sent a picture**

And 

**Kita Shinsuke sent a picture**

These are

**Miya Osamu sent a picture**

****

All some

**Konoha Akinori sent a picture**

****

Really good ones

**Oikawa Toru**

Iwa Chan!? Why do u hate me so

**Semi Eita**

Wow Akinori

**Miya Atsumu**

I- Kita San don’t do me like that!

**Suna Rintarou**

You aren’t walking for a month Osamu

**Miya Osamu**

😳

**Kageyama Tobio**

Actually 

**Akaashi Keiji**

What is it now tobio

**Akaashi Keiji**

U tore my heart far too much

**Oikawa Toru**

Damn

**Kageyama Tobio**

This one doesn't want you at all

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Who?

**Kozume Kenma sent a picture**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I do so want him!

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I'm literally crying right now

**Kita Shinsuke**

So ignore that one

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

We are not ignoring that one!

**Hinata Shouyou**

I agree the rest are happily taken

**Miya Osamu**

And umm this-

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

There’s fucking more!?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Wait!

**Hinata Shouyou**

Bokuto San?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Why doesn’t that one want me🥺

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I do want you baby ignore those bitches

**Kageyama Tobio**

It doesn't matter!

**Akaashi Keiji**

Tobio, it does matter

**Semi Eita**

The hell are you guys doing

**Kozume Kenma**

He would treat u like shit anyways

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**I-**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

The hell Kenma

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I would not🔪

**Kita Shinsuke**

And he's 6’2 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Whoa!

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

What's wrong with being 6’2!?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

He is right; I'm 6’2 and do not see any problems

**Miya Osamu**

So just ignore it

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

WE ARE NOT FUCKING IGNORING IT!

**Suna Rintarou**

he snapped

**Bokuto Koutarou**

B-but…

**Oikawa Toru**

Did this bitch stutter over text?

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Don't call him a bitch☺️🔪

**Oikawa Toru**

😒

**Bokuto Koutarou**

W-what his name?

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I-

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Did you forget about me! Your own boyfriend!?

**Konoha Akinori**

Are you serious!?

**Hinata Shouyou**

Yeah are you serious?

**Hinata Shouyou**

Is this for real, guys?

**Konoha Akinori**

You have all these options 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

None of them are good anyways

**Semi Eita**

I-

**Oikawa Toru**

Oh no, you didn't 

**Suna Rintarou**

Bitch

**Miya Atsumu**

I'll kill u

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Not cool

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

😒

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Yeah!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I want that one

**Kozume Kenma**

U actually want kuro🤔

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Bro🥺

**Bokuto Koutarou**

The one who doesn’t want me🥺

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

For the last time, I fucking want u!

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

U know what

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I'll make sure you can't walk at all for a month

**Bokuto Koutarou**

😳

**Miya Osamu**

Welcome to the club😔

**Suna Rintarou**

😏

**Bokuto Koutarou**

That's- that's the one I want

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

You don't have any other choice 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

I'm not letting u go😏❤️

**Bokuto Koutarou**

🥺

**Kageyama Tobio**

Dumb

**Kita Shinsuke**

Dumb as hell

**Oikawa Toru**

Y'all dumb as hell

**Bokuto** **Koutarou**

Can I have that one please?

**Miya Osamu**

Sure

**Tendou Satori**

just take it

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

i don't- I don't give a fuck

**Kozume Kenma**

Just take it

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

fuck ya'll, who are you calling an it

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

And the prank is finished 😌

**Oikawa Toru**

Iwa Chan?

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

U honestly thought I would give u up?

**Oikawa Toru**

Iwa Chan! I love you!

**Akaashi Keiji**

Wait so tobio

**Akaashi Keiji**

You aren’t selling me?

**Kageyama Tobio**

Of course not

**Kageyama Tobio**

You are my man

**Akaashi Keiji**

Tobio❤️

**Hinata Shouyou**

Kenmaaaaa

**Hinata Shouyou**

Why did you do that to me🥺

**Kozume Kenma**

I'll make it up to u later

Hinata Shouyou 

Ok☺️

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Tendou…

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Why…

**Tendou Satori**

A man needs their daily fun😏

**Suna Rintarou**

You’re still not going to walk Osamu

**Miya Osamu**

Ok😔

**Kita Shinsuke**

Atsumu?

**Miya Osamu**

Leave him be, kita san

**Miya Osamu**

He's crying

**Kita Shinsuke**

…. I'm sorry🥺

**Miya Atsumu**

Omg kita San used an emoji!?

**Miya Atsumu**

I love u!

**Suna Rintarou**

That's what it took to heal😒

**Semi Eita**

Akinori?

**Konoha Akinori**

😏

**Semi Eita**

Babe?

**Konoha Akinori**

😏

Semi Eita 

😒

**Konoha Akinori**

😏❤️

**Semi Eita**

❤️

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

But why did u do this?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

😏 me not being able to walk

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

😳

**Tendou Satori**

Well at least we have fun with this

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Says the rotten tomato 

**Tendou Satori**

Oh hell nah

**Tendou Satori**

U slut

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

…

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Wanna fucking go

**Tendou Satori**

Let's go darling

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Don't fucking call me that!

**Oikawa Toru**

Oh shit

**Kageyama Tobio**

This was a mistake😔


	2. In Love With A Criminal

**Bokuto Koutarou changed their name to Annoying Ass**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Bro don’t call yourself that, you aren’t annoying

**Akaashi Keiji**

Is Bokuto san in his emo mode?

**Kageyama Tobio changed their name to Expired Milk**

**Akaashi Keiji**

…

**Hinata Shouyou**

So who is confused

**Miya Osamu changed their name to Fatass**

**Miya Atsumu**

Lol true

**Kita Shinsuke changed their name to Ripoff Bokuto**

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Atsumu you better be nice to Osamu

**Suna Rintarou**

How about being nice to yourself first

**Tendou Satori changed their name to Rotten Tomato**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Didn’t Iwaizumi call you that?

**Iwaizumi Hajime changed their name to Slut**

**Oikawa Toru**

Iwa chan you are more than a slut

**Kozume Kenma changed their name to Pussy Cat**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Hdwjhfufhe lol Kenma!!!!!!

**Hinata Shouyou**

No Kenma! 

**Konoha Akinori changed their name to Jackie Chan**

**Semi Eita**

I bet you're the mastermind behind this

**Jackie Chan**

;)

**Expired Milk**

Lets change the others too

**Akaashi Keiji**

Please don’t

**Jackie Chan changed Kuroo Tetsurou name to Stinky Troll**

**Oikawa Toru**

Mjhjwqkkje Stinky Troll!!!!!

**Jackie Chan changed Suna Rintarou to Emo Boy**

**Emo Boy**

Whatever

**Jackie Chan changed Miya Atsumu to Kinky**

**Kinky**

I-

**Pussy Cat changed Hinata Shouyou name to Lil Dick**

**Lil Dick**

Kenma! My dick is not little!

**Pussy Cat changed Ushijima Wakatoshi to Big Daddy**

**Big Daddy**

What?

**Oikawa Toru**

Ew

**Expired Milk changed Oikawa Toru name to Gay Peacock**

**Stinky Troll**

Gay Peacock oh my god!nfwkghuf

**Expired Milk changed Semi Eita name to Emo Suga**

**Emo Suga**

I hate you little child

**Expired Milk**

You are smaller than me:)

**Emo Suga**

I hate you!

**Expired Milk changed Akaashi Keiji name to Beautiful Hoe**

**Annoying Ass**

Okay!

**Annoying Ass**

Time to start

**Stinky Troll**

Start what bro

**Expired milk adds Sugawara Koushi to ❤️Coolest Couples❤️**

**Sugawara Koushi**

Bold of you to assume that me and Daichi aren't the coolest couple 

**Annoying Shit adds Shirofuku ❤️Yukie to Coolest Couples❤️**

**Shirofuku Yukie**

Great way to tell me that I'm single Bokuto

**Jackie Chan**

Sorry Yukie chan, Bokuto is an idiot

**Annoying Ass**

:(

**Fatass adds Ojiro Aran to ❤️Coolest Couple❤️**

**Ojiro Aran**

Did Atsumu call you a Fatass again? 

**Kinky**

Why are ya attackin me without knowin what's up

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Yes he's being mean to him

**Kinky**

Kita san!?

**Pussy Cat adds ❤️Yaku Morisuke to Coolest Couples❤️**

**Yaku Morisuke**

Did Kuroo do something to you Kenma?

**Stinky Troll**

Yo the disrespect here

**Yaku Morisuke**

Shut up Stinky Troll

**Slut adds Matsukawa Issei to ❤️Coolest Couples❤️**

**Matsukawa Issei**

Did Oikawa call you a slut?

**Gay Peacock**

I did no such thing!

**Matsukawa Issei**

Sus

**Gay Peacock**

Not!

**Rotten Tomato adds ❤️Shirabu Kenjiro to Coolest Couples❤️**

**Rotten Tomato**

If you leave then I’ll tell your crush that you like him

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

Fuck you

**Rotten Tomato**

Only my darling can do that~

**Beautiful Hoe**

Okay why did you add them?

**Annoying Shit sent picture**

****

He’s a hostler, he’s no good at all 

**Stinky Troll**

Woah!

**Stinky Troll**

Dude come on

**Yaku**

True

**Stinky Troll**

Yaku!

**Expired Milk**

****

He a loser

**Beautiful Hoe**

Tobio

**Lil Dick**

Don’t be mean to your boyfriend Kageyama

**Pussy Cat**

He’s a bum

**Fatass**

bum

**Annoying ass**

bum

**Slut**

bum

**Beautiful Hoe**

Why yall ganging up on me

**Fatass sent a picture**

****

He lies

**Emo Boy**

… you really hate walking

**Ojiro Aran**

Don’t try me Suna

**Pussy Cat**

****

He bluffs

**Lil Dick**

What do bluff mean?

**Pussy Cat**

I- 

**Sugawara Koushi**

Dumb

**Yaku Morisuke**

Dumb as hell

**Ripoff Bokuto**

****

He’s unreliable 

**Kinky**

No kita

**Ojiro Aran**

Yeah dump him

**Kinky**

Nooo I promise ill be reliable 

**Jackie Chan**

****

he’s a sucker 

**Shirofuku Yukie**

He is though, leave his sorry ass

**Emo Suga**

No you

**Slut**

****

With a gun

**Matsukawa Issei**

Woah Oikawa! U are dead

**Rotten Tomato**

Gun Gun Gun

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

Unbelievable Ushijima san

**Gay Peacock**

That wasn’t real

**Big Daddy**

This is japan Satori

**Big Daddy**

I promise those weren’t real

**Slut**

But why were you guys together

**Gay Peacock**

Iwa chan!

**Annoying Ass**

I know you told me to stay away

**Shirofuku Yukie**

Yeah you should listen to me Bokuto

**Stinky Troll**

No, don’t listen to her

**Yaku Morisuke**

Yeah! Listen to her

**Expired Milk**

I know you say he’s a dog astray

**Beautiful Hoe**

Sugawara you call me that?

**Sugawara Koushi**

Uhhhhh

**Ripoff Bokuto**

He’s a bad boy with a tainted heart

**Ojiro Aran**

Yea

**Ojiro Aran**

Leave him

**Kinky**

No❤️

**Pussy Cat**

And even I know this isn’t smart

**Lil Dick**

Kenma!

**Yaku Morisuke**

Yea

**Yaku Morisuke**

He’s to dumb for you

**Slut**

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

**Big Daddy**

Oikawa is a criminal?

**Emo Suga**

Matsukawa is Iwaizumi’s mama!?

**Matsukawa Issei**

Dump his ass!

**Jackie Chan**

And this love isn’t rational its physical

**Emo Suga**

What

**Emo Suga**

U only want me for my body!?

**Shirofuku Yukie**

Good, you aren’t good enough for Konoha

**Expired Milk**

Mama please don’t cry, I will be alright

**Sugawara Koushi**

That don’t ease my worries, Kageyama

**Beautiful Hoe**

But I didn’t even do anything

**Pussy Cat**

All reason aside

**Lil Dick**

Kenamamaaaa

**Yaku Morisuke**

Dump him!

**Fatass**

I can’t just deny

**Ojiro Aran**

Deny what?

**Fatass**

I love the guy

**Ojiro Aran**

But why

**Rotten** **Tomato**

He is a villain by the devil’s law

**Big** **Daddy**

I’m not a villain Satori

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

You look like one

**Big** **Daddy**

Shut up Shirabu

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

:O

**Ripoff** **Bokuto**

He’s a killer

**Kinky**

Come on I’m not sangwoo

**Ojiro Aran**

You sure look like him

**Fatass**

Just for fun

**Expired** **Milk**

Fun

**Jackie** **Chan**

Fun

**Ripoff** **Bokuto**

Fun

**Kinky**

The hell Osamu!

**Pussy** **Cat**

That man is a snitch and unpredictable

**Lil** **Dick**

Stop with the big words! It hurting me Kenma

**Annoying** **Ass**

He got no conscience

**Stinky** **Troll**

Yea tell him Bokuto

**Stinky** **Troll**

I do so 

**Pussy** **Cat**

He got none

**Slut**

None

**Rotten** **Tomato**

None

**Pussy** **Cat**

None

**Stinky** **Troll**

Stop ganging up on us

**Fatass**

All I know

**Fatass**

Should’ve let go, but no

**Ojiro Aran**

You should let go Osamu

**Emo** **Boy**

No he shouldn’t

**Jackie** **Chan**

Cause he’s a bad boy with a tainted heart

**Jackie** **Chan**

And even I know this isn’t smart

**Shirofuku** **Yukie**

Yup so Konoha 

**Shirofuku** **Yukie**

Let him go

**Emo Suga**

How about you mind your god damn business

**Expired Milk**

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

**Sugawara Koushi**

Kageyama, I refuse to let you date a criminal

**Beautiful Hoe**

You can’t tell him what to do

**Sugawara Koushi**

Watch me bitch

**Slut**

And this type of love isn’t rational it’s physical

**Gay Peacock**

Iwa chan

**Matsukawa**

Good suffer shittykawa, don’t mess with my son

**Pussy Cat**

Mama please don’t cry I will be alright

**Yaku Morisuke**

Kenma, please he’s just too dumb for you:/

**Lil Dick**

I'm not!

**Rotten Tomato**

All reasons aside I can’t deny, love the guy

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

Tendou san, if Ushijima is like this then I think you need to break up

**Emo Suga**

You're just salty because Ushijima told u to shut up

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

...That bitch

**Annoying Ass**

And he got my name, tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm

**Shirofuku Yukie**

:O bad boy alert 

**Shirofuku Yukie**

not for you Bokuto

**Stinky Troll**

I don’t have any tattoo, that was just a joke

**Expired Milk**

So it’s okay, he's with me

**Sugawara Koushi**

Tobio no

**Beautiful Hoe**

Tobio yes

**Fatass**

And I hear people talk, trying to make remarks

**Ojiro Aran**

Because we are worried about you guys

**Fatass**

Keep us apart

**Emo Boy**

Don’t worry Osamu, I won’t let them

**Kinky**

Whos sangwoo here again?

**Expired Milk**

But I don’t even hear I don’t care

**Sugawara Koushi**

Don’t sass your mother

**Ripoff Kita**

Cause mama I’m in love with a criminal

**Ojiro Aran**

So I heard

**Rotten Tomato**

And this type of love isn’t rational it’s physical

**Big Daddy**

So do all of you want us for our bodies?

**Gay Peacock**

^

**Stinky Troll**

^

**Beautiful hoe**

^

**Lil Dick**

^

**Emo Boy**

^

**Rotten Tomato**

Mama please don’t cry I’ll be alright

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

I ain’t crying for you bitch and I ain’t your mama

**Rotten Tomato**

😢

**Fatass**

All reasons aside

**Annoying Ass**

I can’t deny

**Jackie Chan**

Love the guy

**Sugawara Koushi**

Please dump them

**Yaku Morisuke**

Yes please

**Matsukawa Issei**

I agree

**Shirofuku Yukie**

They aren’t good for you

**Stinky Troll**

Wow

**Gay Peacock**

Ouch

**Emo Suga**

Damn

**Emo Boy**

Fuck you

**Expired Milk**

But mama I’m in love with a criminal

**Pussy Cat**

And this love isn’t rational

**Ripoff Bokuto**

It’s physical

**Annoying Ass**

Mama, please don’t cry

**Slut**

I'll be alright

**Jackie Chan**

All reasons aside

**Rotten Tomato**

I can’t deny

**Fatass**

Love the guy

**Slut**

And that’s a wrapped

**Gay Peacock**

What?

**Stinky Troll**

Huh?

**Kinky**

Say what again?

**Emo Suga**

What’s going on?

**Jackie Chan**

Lyric prank bitches

**Jackie Chan**

By Bokuto Koutarou, himself

**Stinky Troll**

Bro?

**Annoying Ass**

…

**Annoying Ass**

Yea bro?

**Stinky Troll**

You won’t be leaving my room for a week:)

**Annoying Ass**

Shit

**Emo Boy**

Osamu?

**Fatass**

I know😔

**Emo Boy**

Good😏

**Kinky**

You too, Kita san!

**Ripoff Bokuto**

I’m prepared:)

**Beautiful Hoe**

Tobio?☺️

**Expired Milk**

The door is always open:)

**Emo Suga**

Though Bokuto ask for the prank, I bet this was all plan by you aki😀

**Emo Suga**

So two weeks of being unable to walk😌

**Jackie Chan**

Come on then daddy🥴

**Big Daddy**

Tendou I usually do not like being rough, but I think you deserve a punishment

**Rotten Tomato**

Oh say less~

**Slut**

Horny as people😑

**Gay Peacock**

Iwa chan too

**Slut**

Shit

**Lil Dick**

Kenma can I cuddle you for a whole day🥺

**Pussy Cat**

Of course Shouyou

**Lil Dick**

Yay

**Sugawara Koushi**

*coughs* excuse me, what are we? A Roach?

**Ojiro Aran**

I'm done with this shit

**Ojiro Aran left Coolest Couples group chat**

**Yaku Morisuke**

You know what

**Yaku Morisuke**

Me too

**Shirabu Kenjiro**

Yea

**Shirofuku Yukie**

I’m to old for this shit anyways

**Matsukawa Issei**

Well the fun had died so I'm out

**Sugawara Koushi, Shirofuku Yukie, Yaku Morisuke, Matsukawa Issei, and Shirabu Kenjiro left Coolest Couples Group Chat**


	3. Crush Song

**✨Petty Bottoms✨ Group chat**

**Annoying Ass**

I’m so bored!!!!!!

**Fatass**

And?

**Slut**

So what?

**Pussy Cat**

I don’t really care

**Annoying Ass**

Don’t be mean😫😫😫

**Expired Milk**

Bokuto San, please be quiet

**Annoying Ass**

You sound like Akaashi!

**Expired Milk**

Well, we are dating

**Rotten Tomato**

Come on guys

**Rotten Tomato**

Leave the poor man alone

**Slut**

Shut up tendou

**Rotten Tomato**

Make me darling

**Slut**

I will fuck you up

**Rotten Tomato**

Oh honey, don't try me

**Slut**

You son of a bitch!

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Calm down now

**Ripoff Bokuto**

You two are supposed to be third years

**Ripoff Bokuto**

So stop picking fights with each other

**Rotten Tomato**

Fine~

**Slut**

Whatever

**Pussy Cat**

So like, what do you want Bokuto San?

**Annoying Ass**

Kenma!

**Annoying Ass**

I knew you care

**Pussy Cat**

I don't, but if it makes you shut up

**Annoying Ass**

Kenma!😫

**Slut**

This is so annoying

**Rotten Tomato**

Then ignore us bitch

**Slut**

I'll fight you

**Rotten Tomato**

Go ahead

**Jackie Chan**

Omg

**Annoying Ass**

Please shut the fuck up all of u!

**Annoying Ass**

Let me fucking talk!

**Pussy Cat**

👁👄👁

**Fatass**

👁👄👁

**Ripoff Bokuto**

👁👄👁

**Slut**

👁👄👁

**Rotten Tomato**

👁👄👁

**Expired Milk**

👀

**Jackie Chan**

U go, Bokuto!

**Pussy Cat**

Ok chill so

**Pussy Cat**

What do you want to do?

**Annoying Ass**

I want to mess with sakusa

**Fatass**

Of all people, why him?

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Osamu, please stop acting like you don't simp for him

**Jackie Chan**

👁👄👁 

**Fatass**

Kita San, don't expose me

**Jackie Chan**

Lol

**Expired Milk**

Shut up, Konoha san. You simp for that man too

**Jackie Chan**

So do you kageyama darling

**Expired Milk**

…

**Slut**

Y'all know that you have boyfriends?

**Fatass**

And? We aren't cheating, nothing wrong with looking

**Annoying Ass**

Agreed

**Rotten Tomato**

Nope I only have my eyes on my honey

**Slut**

Ew 

**Rotten Tomato**

Shut it slut, we all know you're madly in love with a door

**Ripoff Bokuto**

I believe that Sakusa is straight, isn't he?

**Expired Milk**

Kita San, don't ruin this for us

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Sorry?

**Pussy Cat**

I'm not doing it; Shouyou is way better

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Me too; Atsumu will go Sangwoo if he ever finds out

**Slut**

I'm out

**Rotten Tomato**

As much as I'll enjoy this, I'll stay out too

**Slut**

Look at tendou not being a hoe

**Rotten Tomato**

🖕

**Annoying Ass**

Fine, so who's joining? It 

**Expired Milk**

Me

**Fatass**

I'll join

**Ripoff Bokuto**

You really like not walking😀

**Fatass**

Eek, I got the chills; you sound just like suna

**Jackie Chan**

Lol, I'll join too

**Annoying Ass**

Yes, Konoha!

**Pussy Cat**

Ok so…

**Slut**

Bokuto, Kageyama, Osamu, and Konoha have fun dying

**Fatass**

We aren't going die

**Rotten Tomato**

Ohohoho

**Rotten Tomato**

We'll see about that

**Slut**

Creepy motherfucker

**Rotten Tomato**

Stfu

**Slut**

Never😊

**Annoying ass add Sakusa Kiyoomi to ✨ Petty Bottoms✨**

**Sakusa Kiyoomi left ✨ Petty Bottoms✨ group chat**

**Expired Milk add Sakusa Kiyoomi to ✨ Petty Bottoms✨**

**Expired Milk**

Please don't leave🥺

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

…

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Fine ε-(≖д≖﹆)

**Expired Milk**

Yay☺️

**Jackie Chan**

Weak

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Shut the fuck up, and who?

**Fatass**

Daddy chill

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

I will leave. Don't try me, Osamu

**Fatass**

How did you know it was me?...

**Jackie Chan**

… I'm Konoha Akinori from Fukurodani

**Annoying Ass**

...and Bokuto Koutarou from Fukurodani

**Expired Milk**

… And kageyama tobio

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

I know kageyama

**Fatass**

Favoritism😒

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Now tell me, what the fuck you people plus kageyama want?

**Jackie Chan**

You people…

**Fatass**

Bitch

**Expired Milk**

Sakusa san😐

**Annoying Ass**

Hush hush hush

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Do not hush me

**Jackie Chan**

Blush blush blush

**Fatass**

U are now my big fat crush

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

No thanks, the fuck

**Expired Milk**

I'm single as I can be; you're single, perfect for me

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Kageyama, you aren't single, and I won't date you

**Annoying Ass**

I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons why you should date me

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Bokuto San, I rather die than to date you

**Annoying Ass**

😭

**Fatass**

Reason number one: I'm super hot

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Great to know that both miyas are narcissistic 

**Jackie Chan**

Reason number two: she's super not

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Who's she?

**Expired Milk**

Reason number three: I'm all you got, and all you got is someone hot

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Okay, I have to admit that you're hot, but please leave me alone 

**Annoying Ass**

Boy, check my resume, you want a background check? Okay

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

No, and I think you're too dumb to make a resume

**Annoying Ass**

😭

**Fatass**

first name hot and last name bitch 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

I agree with the second one but the first…

**Fatass**

😐

**Jackie Chan**

Wanna get with me? Now that's the sitch

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Who wants to get with you?

**Jackie Chan**

😑

**Annoying Ass**

You think I'm trash?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Yes

**Annoying Ass**

Hell no, I'm class, and I got a big fat ass. And all I gotta say is...

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Ew

**Expired Milk**

Please date me because I'm single

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

For the last time, kageyama, you aren't single 

**Pussy Cat**

S

**Slut**

I

**Rotten Tomato**

N

**Ripoff Bokuto**

G

**Slut**

L

**Rotten Tomato**

E

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Who the fuck are you, people!?

**Fatass**

Love me!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

No😒

**Jackie Chan**

Hug me!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

No🤢

**Annoying Ass**

Touch me!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

No🤮

**Expired Milk**

And well, fuck me!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Okay stop!

**Annoying Ass**

…

**Jackie Chan**

…

**Fatass**

…

**Expired Milk**

…

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

If you don't stop, then I'll fuck you until you snap😈

**Fatass**

👁👄👁

**Expired Milk**

👁👄👁

**Ripoff Bokuto**

👁👄👁

**Annoying Ass**

👁👄👁

**Slut**

👁👄👁

**Pussy Cat**

👁👄👁

**Rotten Tomato**

👁👄👁

**Jackie Chan**

👁👄👁

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Good now bye

**Sakusa Kiyoomi left ✨ Petty Bottoms✨ group chat**

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Oh!

**Ripoff Bokuto**

By the way, I sent this over to the ❤️Coolest Couples❤️ chat

**Jackie Chan**

What!

**Expired Milk**

Kita San!

**Annoying Ass**

Why!

**Fatass**

Shitvhftdubibxt

**Fatass**

Suna is outside my house!!!!

**Slut**

See told ya that you'd die😔

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Suffer😈


	4. I’m not pregnant!

**Ripoff Bokuto**

No no no, no no

**Kinky**

Kita San, are ya ok

**Emo Suga**

I just know this will be chaotic 😒

**Jackie Chan**

😙

**Big Daddy**

😐😑😐

**Rotten Tomato**

😭 my baby learning to use emojis right

**Slut**

Stfu shit face

**Rotten Tomato**

No bitch

**Gay Peacock**

Um Chile anyways

**Fatass**

Hey Kita?

**Emo boy**

Oh I see how it is, say hi to him first but not me

**Kinky**

I mean it’s you so

**Lil Dick**

LoL

**Fatass**

Ughaajja!!:

**Emo Boy**

…

**Kinky**

…

**Emo Boy**

Osamu?

**Expired Milk**

Kita San punch Osamu San in the stomach 

**Kinky**

😃

**Kinky**

I

**Kinky**

You may be my boyfriend, but no one can hurt samu

**Emo Boy**

You want to die😃

**Fatass**

What the fuck!

**Beautiful Hoe**

Are you okay?

**Gay Peacock**

I kind of feel bad for him

**Lil Dick**

Osamu san😭 don't die

**Pussy Cat**

He's not dead shouyou

**Stinky Troll**

Why are all of you guys even together?

**Annoying Ass**

Bottoms bonding😃

**Stinky Troll**

Right😒

**Ripoff Bokuto**

You are one of my very best friends

**Ripoff Bokuto**

And I can not stand by and watch you throw away your life like this 

**Emo Boy**

So I'm am confusion

**Kinky**

Did something happen to my brother👿

**Slut**

Annoying overprotective brother

**Big Daddy**

I'm quite worried now

**Stinky Troll**

Bro, come on and tell us what's happening

**Emo Suga**

Akinori, is this your doing?

**Jackie Chan**

I'm innocent, I swear😇

**Emo Suga**

Uh-huh

**Ripoff Bokuto**

You're too young

**Ripoff Bokuto**

You're too beautiful 

**Emo Boy**

Damn right he is😌

**Gay Peacock**

My boy is better

**Big Daddy**

No mine

**Beautiful Hoe**

Shut up; my boy is the best

**Kinky**

I don't know if I should defend my guy or my twin😔

**Fatass**

What the fuck are you talking about?

**Emo Suga**

What's happening

**Slut**

Osamu is fine

**Lil Dick**

Wait

**Lil Dick**

Are you guys texting when you are all together 

**Pussy Cat**

…

**Expired Milk**

Uh

**Rotten Tomato**

No?

**Emo Suga**

Right😒

**Ripoff Bokuto**

I'm talking about the baby that growing inside your belly right now

**Kinky**

😃

**Emo Boy**

😃

**Lil Dick**

👁👄👁

**Gay Peacock**

👁👄👁

**Stinky Troll**

👁👄👁

**Big Daddy**

👁👄👁

**Beautiful Hoe**

👁👄👁

**Emo Suga**

👁👄👁

**Kinky**

I mean

**Kinky**

It explains why he got fatter

**Emo Boy**

😐?

**Fatass**

This is why mom don't fucking love you😃🖕

**Pussy Cat**

See ya!

**Pussy Cat went offline**

**Slut**

And now there's 15 remaining😈

**Beautiful Hoe**

Not going to lie, but that's creepy, Iwaizumi san😅

**Lil Dick**

Wait, Kenma, don't leave me with these people!

**Slut**

These people😒

**Lil Dick went offline**

**Slut**

Now there is 14 remaining😈

**Fatass**

…

**Fatass**

I'm not pregnant!

**Big Daddy**

Agree

**Big Daddy**

It's is impossible for men to give birth since he do not have female ovaries

**Emo Boy**

…

**Kinky**

What if Osamu is intersex😅

**Fatass**

Don't expose me 

**Big Daddy**

👁👄👁

**Rotten Tomato**

Y'all broke wakatoshi😆

**Big Daddy is offline**

**Rotten Tomato**

No Daddy, come back

**Rotten Tomato went offline**

**Slut**

Now 12 remain ( get lost fucking tendou)😈

**Rotten Tomato went online**

**Rotten Tomato**

Fuck you

**Rotten Tomato went offline**

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Well, not after that punch you're not 

**Emo Boy**

Did you just kill our baby😡

**Gay Peacock**

Omg, Iwa, I'm sad. Now hold me

**Slut**

🙄 OK, I'll be over by 5

**Gay Peacock**

Yay!

**Gay peacock went offline**

**Slut**

Now there's 11😈

**Beautiful Hoe**

You aren't getting off?

**Slut**

I said I'll be there by five, it's only 4:47😈

**Beautiful Hoe**

I

**Beautiful Hoe**

Okay

**Ripoff Bokuto**

I have been taking Thai muay classes

**Stinky Troll**

Omg, that was utterly random😆

**Fatass**

I was never pregnant, Kita san👿

**Kinky**

Omg, samu is mad at Kita san

**Emo Boy**

Good

**Emo Boy**

Fucker

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Are you sure?

**Stinky Troll**

Bro come back to me; I miss you

**Stinky Troll**

Please stop handing out with them for today

**Annoying Ass**

I 

**Annoying Ass**

Ok🥺

**Annoying Ass and Stinky Troll went offline**

**Slut**

Now there's nine😈

**Expired Milk**

I'm getting more and more scared of Iwaizumi😃

**Expired Milk went offline**

**Beautiful Hoe**

Oh no, not without me, baby 

**Beautiful Hoe went offline**

**Slut**

Now there's seven😈

**Fatass**

Yes, I'm fucking sure😡

**Fatass adds Ojiro Aran to ❤️ Coolest Couples❤️ group chat**

**Ojiro Aran**

I'm sorry 

**Ojiro Aran**

But why the fuck is everyone yelling over here😃

**Kinky**

Oh shit

**Jackie Chan**

🤭

**Emo Boy**

Kita San killed my baby👿

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Oh, I found this positive pregnancy test and-

**Fatass**

Urhasghcd

**Emo Boy**

Osamu!

**Kinky**

What the hell is going on here!

**Emo Suga**

The fuck man

**Fatass**

Oh motherfucker

**Ripoff Bokuto**

Aran just punch osamu😊

**Kinky**

I

**Kinky**

The fuck is everyone hurting my brother

**Kinky**

Only I can hit him, twin privileges

**Emo Boy**

What the fuck

**Slut**

I love it-

**Slut went offline**

**Gay Peacock went online**

**Gay Peacock**

I'll just take my shit and leave😊

**Gay Peacock went offline**

**Emo Suga**

I

**Emo Suga**

This is madness

**Jackie Chan**

No this is sparta!

**Emo Suga**

I'm gonna sparta your ass if you don't come to Miyagi 

**Emo Suga**

I want to fuck you

**Jackie Chan**

😃

**Jackie Chan**

Ok

**Jackie Chan and Emo Suga went offline**

**Kinky**

Y'all, we're losing soldiers

**Ojiro Aran**

I'm out too😗✌️

**Emo Boy**

No! Not after what you did to my baby

**Ojiro Aran Left ❤️Coolest Couples❤️ group chat**

**Emo Boy**

Bitch

**Kinky**

Kita why

**Kinky**

The fuck

**Emo Boy**

Osamu!?

**Fatass**

Chile, it was just a prank

**Emo Boy**

…

**Kinky**

…

**Emo Boy**

I'm gonna break you😈

**Fatass**

Fuck

**Kinky**

You too kita san😊

**Ripoff Bokuto**

I

**Ripoff Bokuto**

I'm actually scared right now😃


End file.
